Jun Ji Pei
Jun Ji Pei is the son of the Aoi Ambassador Shanxian Ji Pei and the late General Yeong Ji Pei of Xu. He bears a grudge against Shanxian's bodyguard Lee Long for trying to take his father's place in his eyes. He was born blind and with a bad temperament, but whereas the house inventor Vincent Legonardo restored his sight with the neurored lenses (at least partially, since he still couldn't see colours), training among the Tao Warriors at the Hoshin region taught him discipline and self-control. But when he heard that bandits calling themselves the "108 Stars of Destiny" had invaded the Pagoda of Nine Elements, the base of the Tao Warriors, and slaughtered everyone inside, Jun's temperament flared up again and he took off on his own to avenge his brotherhood. His mother sent heroes of Heroica after him to help him out, but the task was too difficult even to them. The heroes survived, but Jun went missing, presumed dead. However, he learned that the Stars were lead by his former master Kai Tsi and his daughter Xiaolin, his first love. Feeling torn between his feelings for Xiaolin and the fact that she and her father had killed the rest of his brotherhood, Jun did not resist becoming a hostage for the Stars. When Lee and a group of heroes came to his rescue, he did not participate in the battle against Kai Tsi and the remaining Stars, but losing Xiaolin struck him hard. In the end, he was willing to return to his mother in Eubric, but swore never to touch his swords again. After arriving home, he found out his mother had been gravely injured in an assassination attempt. He immediately began investigations to find the culprit. Appearances *Quest#50: 108 Stars of Destiny *Quest#75: Falling Stars *Quest#119: The Blackgull Inquisition *Quest#120: Hand of Blue Unique Job Class Jun's unique job class during Quest#50 was the dual-wielding Tao Warrior, but he gave it up after his vendetta was over. This noble swordsman is trying to find the balance between right and wrong. *'Base Health:' 25 (+1 per level up) *'Weapons:' The tao warrior wields longswords and greatswords. *'Job Trait:' Colour Blindness – The tao warrior is immune to all elements except light and darkness. *'Battle Style:' Balanced – The tao warrior can target two enemies at once. #SHIELD: Bound By Fate – With a mystic move, the tao warrior damages two targets equal to the difference between the targets’ current health. (e.g. 200 health (Target A) – 100 health (Target B) = 100 damage to both targets) #CRITICAL DUAL HIT: The tao warrior attacks two targets with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. The first target will receive damage from the primary weapon, and the second target from the secondary weapon. The tao warrior can also choose to attack one target twice. (e.g. WP 15 (Weapon A) x 2 + Level 15 = 45 damage to target A; WP 15 (Weapon B) x2 + Level 15 = 45 damage to target B) #DUAL HIT: The tao warrior attacks two targets with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. The first target will receive damage from the primary weapon, and the second target from the secondary weapon. The tao warrior can also choose to attack one target twice. (e.g. WP 15 (Weapon A) + Level 15 = 30 damage to target A; WP 15 (Weapon B) + Level 15 = 30 damage to target B) #YIN & YANG: The tao warrior seeks inner strength, and either recovers 10 health or loses 10 health. #DUAL DAMAGE: The tao warrior is struck by both of the two opponents’ attacks. If there is only one target, it will attack the tao warrior twice. #DUAL SPECIAL DAMAGE: The tao warrior is struck by both of the two opponents’ special skills. If there is only one target, the tao warrior will be struck by its special skill twice, if possible. Category:NPCs